General Rules and Conduct
Abuse, harass, threaten, impersonate or intimidate other Wikia users; *Post or transmit any content that is obscene, pornographic, abusive, offensive, profane, or otherwise violates any law or right of any third party, or content that contains homophobia, ethnic slurs, religious intolerance, or encourages criminal conduct; *Attempt to impersonate another user or person; *Post any illegal or unauthorized content or use for any illegal or unauthorized purposes; *Post or transmit any communication or solicitation designed or intended to obtain password, account, or private information from any Wikia user; *Post, upload, transmit, share, or store unsolicited or unauthorized advertising, solicitations, "spam", or any other type of unauthorized solicitation; *Solicit personal information from any user under the age of 18; *Violate any laws in your jurisdiction (including but not limited to copyright laws and laws regarding online conduct and acceptable content); or *Post advertisements or solicitations of business. You further agree: *To only use the services in a manner consistent with these Terms of Use and in compliance with applicable laws and regulations; *To maintain the confidentiality of any password(s) associated with your use of the Service; *To notify the company immediately in case of any unauthorized use of your account; *Not to intentionally block, remove, or otherwise obstruct the proper functioning and view of advertisements, and/or user interface and functionality by other users, including but not limited to changing or adding javascript or CSS changes to the Service that would prevent the proper display or function of advertisements and/or user interface and functionality; *Not to upload, post, email, transmit or otherwise make available any material that contains software viruses or any other computer code, files or programs designed to interrupt, destroy, limit the functionality of, or enable unauthorized access to any computer software or hardware or telecommunications equipment; *Not to upload, post, email, transmit or otherwise make available any content that infringes any patent, trademark, trade secret, copyright or other proprietary rights of any party; *With the exception of accessing RSS feeds and our API in accordance with the Service’s policies applicable to such access, you will not use any robot, spider, scraper or other automated means to access the Site for any purpose without our express written permission; *Not to forge headers, or manipulate source identifiers or otherwise attempt to disguise the origin of any content made available via the Service; *You will not: (i) take any action that imposes, or may impose in our sole discretion an unreasonable or disproportionately large load on our infrastructure; (ii) interfere or attempt to interfere with the proper working of the Site or any activities conducted on the Site; or (iii) bypass any measures we may use to prevent or restrict access to the Site, including robot exclusion headers; or *Not to access, collect or store personal data about other users in connection with the prohibited conduct and activities described in this “User Conduct” section. Accounts If you choose to register for membership or use an account on this wiki, you agree to maintain the security of your password and identification and to be fully responsible for all use of your account and for any actions that take place using your account. Do not create or use multiple accounts to edit, chat, etc. You should only need one account. Any others will be indefinitely blocked, pursuant to this rule. Do not harass or attack other members, chats, wikis, or websites. Persons found to be vandalizing other pages on other wikis or perpetrating attacks on other wikis/sites may be blocked from editing indefinitely. We as a community take a stand against such behavior and as such do not and will not welcome it here. General Rules As an editor, you should make helpful, worthwhile edits to pages. You should try to help users find their way, fix up stories that need it, and when possible assist the admin in locating pages that either need not be on here or have been vandalized. Do not make any number of pointless edits to gain badges and/or to inflate your edit count. This includes, but is not limited to, adding one category per edit, changing a few words over many edits, or making one edit to add a picture, one edit to change a few words, then another edit to add a category. There is absolutely no reason to vandalize any page. Repeating, there is absolutely no reason to vandalize any page. Vandalism only serves to waste YOUR time and get you a week ban per page vandalized. No excuses. No exceptions. Do not harass, intimidate, threaten, or express an interest in harming other users in any way/shape/form anywhere on this site or in chat. This is a community, and if you cannot coexist with the other users in it then this is not the place for you to be. This includes, but is not limited to, Bronies. They exist, and if you have a problem with that then I am sorry but we are not going to accommodate a dislike of one group/race/kind of persons. That's tantamount to racism, which is unacceptable. The long and the short of this is don't be a jackass. Please be mindful that our editors are of all ages, nationalities, and races. This in mind, please do not private message people offensive and/or sexual material unless for some reason they express interest in receiving it and do so only in chat via Private Message (PM). Sexually explicit and/or offensive material is unwelcome on the main site, no matter how funny you may find it to be. Do not post screamer links, images, or videos. It's not funny to anyone, and it's old. If you have to resort to shocking people to scare them I suggest you go work on a career in Horror Films. I hear they are running out of ideas and resorting to JUMP-OUT-AND-SCARE-YOU tactics.